Covert Affairs: the Musical
by Skye Coulson
Summary: Just a little series of Annie/Auggie one-shot songfics.  FANTASY!  FANTASY!  FANTASY!  If you are unsure what that big fancy word means, it means NOT REAL!  SO STOP REVIEWING THAT IT'S NOT REALISTIC!  IF YOU DON'T LIKE FANTASY, DO NOT READ THESE FICS!


**Teenage Dream**

**Disclaimer:**

I own nothing.

**Rating:**

T (just to be safe)

**Genre:**

Romance/Comedy

**Pairing:**

Auggie/Annie

* * *

I was in the gym at my old high school, Wichita High School Northwest. I was rehearsing a set list for my performance for their JROTC cadets' Military Ball, that night. I was extremely excited and honored to be performing at this event. It brought back so many memories of my own JROTC days. I was using pre-recorded music, for the moment, as I wanted an extra rehearsal on my own to pin down the choreography before rehearsing with my band.

Just as I set the track for my next song, a very personal song for me, I see green lasers sweeping across the floor. _What the hell is Auggie doing here? Shouldn't he be back at Langley? God, Arthur and Joan are gonna kill me for this, I just know it! _"Auggie, now, just what the hell do you think you're doing here?"

"And, I thought we were friends..." He teases me-in more ways than one I might add. It never ceases to amaze me how oblivious that man is to his own sex appeal. "That's no way to greet a friend, now is it?" I can't help myself staring at his God-like physique.

"Well, fine...Why, hello, Mr. Anderson? How are you, this fine afternoon?" We both crack up laughing. "Seriously, though, Auggie...Why _are_ you here?" Our laughter dies down as Auggie begins to speak.

"Well...Joan and Arthur informed that you had come home to perform at your old JROTC instructors' Military Ball, this evening. I'm almost hurt that I wasn't invited." Auggie pokes his bottom lip out and gives me the puppy dog eyes.

"Oh, don't give me that pout. I didn't invite you because I don't plan on getting any free time tonight and I didn't want to leave you alone at a table full of people that you've never met and will likely never see again. I know, from experience, how awkward that can be and I would only feel guilty for causing you have a crappy time." I reasoned as I took a seat next to my dear friend and collegue.

"Well, I guess, if you're gonna put it that way...I _might _be able to forgive you...in time..." I nudge his shoulder jovially before an idea comes to my head.

I have the music and the lyrics and I'm finally completely alone with Auggie. Now would be a good time to let Auggie know how I feel for him. Joan keeps dropping hints that he could possibly feel the same for me and now may be my only chance to tell him how I feel. And, I always was best at expressing myself through my music.

"Weeeell...Think you might be able to forgive me if I told you I was planning to debut a song, tonight, that I wrote about you?" I knew this would spark Auggie's interest.

"Hmmm..." Auggie plays up a comical pensive look before responding. "Now, that would depend..." He trails off, aparently waiting for my input.

A smirk playing across my face, I ask "On what?" Auggie brandishes a devilish smirk of his own.

"Think I could get a little sneak preview of the song? I mean, since I _did _inpire it, afterall. Plus, I can't accept your terms until I know exactly what it is that I'm accepting, now, can I?" He asks, cheekily.

"Hmm..." I pretend to think about it for a moment. "Weeeeeell...I suppose you do have a valid point, there." With that being said, I get up and cross over to my stereo and turn the music on. During the introduction, I take a final steadying breath. _Now or never...do or die, Annie...Do or die._

"You think I'm pretty without any make up on  
You think I'm funny when I tell the punchline wrong  
I know you get me so I let my walls come down, down"

I see Auggie begin tapping his foot and smiling as I begin singing the first verse. His smile inspires me to continue.

"Before ya met me, I was a wreck but things  
Were kinda heavy  
You brought me to life  
Now every February  
You'll be my valentine, valentine"

The butterflies in my stomach began turning into pteradactyles as the chorus approached. It truly was do or die time. As I began to sing the chorus, I watched Auggie's face intently to gauge his reaction. Any _hint _of rejection, I would be flying out the door and as far away from here.

"Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I  
Will be young forever  
You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back  
My heart stops when ya look at me  
Just one touch, now, baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and don't ever look back  
Don't ever loock back"

Auggie's reaction was completely nothing like what I had ever anticipated. Not only was he grinning from ear-to-ear, a grin which I had grown to love even in my very short time with the DPD. But, he had actually gotten up out of his seat and was following the sound of my voice to come and find me. My confidence boosted, I walked over to him and took his hands in mine and danced with him-taking the lead, carefully guiding him around the floor while making sure he maintained his balance.

"We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach  
Got a motel and built a fort out of sheets  
I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece  
I'm complete"

Auggie and I danced while laughing like two high school kids dancing at the prom. This was the single happiest day of my life to date. I knew I was in love with the man dancing with me and it began looking more and like he could possibly feel the same for me, afterall. I couldn't stop the smile dominating my face.

"Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I  
Will be young forever  
You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
The way ya turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back  
My heart stops when ya look at me  
Just one touch, now, baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back"

Mine and Auggie's bodies were moving steadily closer and closer until we were pressed tightly against one another, firm and secure in each others' arms. I was beginning to feel a high unlike anything I'd ever felt in my life. This was-hands down-the happiest I'd _ever _been and my very favorite part of the song was coming up.

"I'mma get your heart racing in my skin tight jeans  
Be a teenage dream, tonight  
Let ya put your hands on me in my skin tight jeans  
Be a teenage dream, tonight"

As I sang the last part, I maneuvered myself in front of Auggie with his chest pressed flush against my back and took a chance and rested hands on his hips, guiding them into almost a salsa pattern, moving my own hips in time with his. Before I began the next part, I seperated our bodies just a few feet. I wanted to be just far enough away to confuse Auggie and surprise him when the lyrics picked back up after a musical bridge.

"Annie?" Auggie was calling out for me and the smile had vanished from his face. I begin second guessing my idea of surprising him. "Annie? Annie, where are you?" His voice is growing more and more panicked as he continued calling out for me. Before I can give in, I breathe a sigh of relief as I time my lyrics just perfectly, running to Auggie, once again taking his hands in mine as I belt out the lyrics.

"You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
The way ya turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back  
My heart stops when ya look at me  
Just one touch, now, baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back"

I returned Auggie and myself to our previous position, his chest pressed flush against my back and twisting our hips together in time to the beat.

"I'mma get your heart racing in my skin tight jeans  
Be a teenage dream tonight  
Let ya put your hands on me in my skintight jeans"

Before finishing the last line of the song, I turned and put my hands on either side of Auggie's face, guiding it to look me straight in the eye and pressed my forehead to his.

"Be a teenage dream tonight"

As the music faded and died away, I am left completely breathless when Auggie presses his lips to mine in an instant. His lips are soft as silk as they glide against mine, perfectly. My own lips part slighlty to allow his tongue entrance to my mouth and the heat races through our bodies, causing both of our cheeks to flush red. I feel myself slipping into a semi conscious state. For a moment, I am only aware of Auggie and myself and the passion of our embrace.

But, my reverie lasts only a moment before we are surrounded by roaring applause. We seperate long enough for me to take in the gym full of high school students all on their feet applauding and I even hear hundreds of cat-calls from our sudden audience. Truth be told, I had no idea how long they had been there. I only guessed that they had also seen a fair portion of our dance.

My cheeks flush an even brighter red when I see my former JROTC instructors approach Auggie and myself, also applauding.

"Congratulations, Anderson." LTC Sray greeted Auggie while CSM Braggs clapped him on the shoulder. I can't help glancing from colonel to Auggie to sergeant major and back with a perplexed look on my face. Was I missing something?

"You done gone did exactly what we brought ya here to do. We're proud of ya, son!" CSM Braggs added. He looked at Auggie much like a proud father.

"Wait...you two brought Auggie here?" I truly am perplexed, now. I couldn't believe colonel and sergeant major would go behind my back like that.

"Yes, Annie, we did." LTC, turned to me as he spoke. "You've been alone for far too long and, well...we happen to be quite close friends with Arthur and Joan Campbell who informed us of the budding romance between the two of you and we just wanted to kick it into gear, sota speak." He explained. When he put it like that, it made it really hard to be mad that I had been set up.

"And you!" I rounded on Auggie. "You were in on this little scheme, too?" I ask, shocked. Part of me couldn't believe Auggie had lied to me. But, then, I factored in the real reason he was even here in the first place and-once again-I couldn't be mad.

"Yyyeah..." Auggie admitted, reluctantly, while rubbing the back of his head nervously. "Sorry. I didn't like lying to you, but, they said they wanted it to be a surprise." He reasoned, putting his hands up in a what-else-was-I-supposed-to-do manner.

"Well...you all had good intentions so...I guess I can't be too mad that ya went behind my back..." I reasoned, jovially. I then turned to Auggie and threw my arms around him, holding him close. After a brief embrace, I pulled just far enough back to rest our foreheads against each other before whispering directly into his ear. "I love you, August Anderson."

Auggie smiled as he pressed a chaste kiss to my lips before whispering directly into my own ear. "And, I love you, Annie Walker."


End file.
